


That night

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [37]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: The Aussies have just won the 2015 World Cup... and it's a night Pat and Mitch will never forget.Mostly, because Starcy and Steve won't let them.The often referenced World Cup incident, in full.
Relationships: Pat Cummins/Mitch Marsh
Series: Cricverse [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Kudos: 9





	That night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended scene from [Now and forever, chapter 24,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146736/chapters/63035836) but can definitely be read on its own.

The Aussies had just won the World Cup at the MCG, and though Pat and Mitch had been disappointed to miss out on selection for the finals, they spent all day flirting and enjoying themselves, soaking in the atmosphere.

Of course, multiple eskies of beer were dragged into the Aussie rooms in celebration.

A little while later, Pat and Mitch were both already tipsy, and they snuck away to the bathroom for some time alone. They locked themselves in a stall - it probably wasn’t very hygienic, or even very discreet, but they had both consumed enough beers that they didn’t care.

Mitch shut the toilet and sat on it, pulling Pat down to straddle his lap. They shared a wild kiss, both of them grinning and giggling like children. The thrill of the win was magnificent, but the thrill of finally being alone together after a day in the public eye was almost as good.

Pat hummed with delight as their tongues slid against one another at a leisurely pace.

When they paused for breath, Mitch put his lips to Pat’s ear, so close that Pat shivered.

“When we get back to the hotel, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he whispered into Pat’s ear.

“Yeah?” Pat breathed, pupils already blown wide. “How?”

Mitch nipped softly at Pat’s earlobe. “Gonna fuck you with my fingers until you’re squirming, grinding down on them, begging for me.”

Pat whined, and Mitch tried to choke off the sound with his mouth. They kissed messily for a moment, before Mitch continued.

“Gonna suck and bite my way up your inner thighs, so slowly, and lick you out until your legs are shaking, until you’re begging for me to fuck you-“

At that, Pat gasped. “Mitchy please, I’m not gonna be able to wait ’til we get back-“

Mitch paused, at that, putting a fraction of space between them, so that he could meet Pat’s eyes. They were so full of love and desire, and Mitch just wanted his boyfriend to feel good. “Do you want my mouth, baby?”

Pat whined, grinding his hips down into Mitch’s lap. “Please?”

Mitch could never deny Pat of anything, especially when he said please.

“Here, swap,” Mitch suggested, patting Pat gently on the hips to encourage him to get out of Mitch’s lap.

Pat sat down on the closed toilet seat, and Mitch knelt down in front of him, too drunk to care about his poor uniform on the dusty, probably filthy, floor.

Mitch looked up to meet Pat’s eyes, and Pat looked at him with so much love and adoration that Mitch couldn’t help himself, leaning up to kiss him.

The kiss grew passionate very quickly, again, and Pat was wriggling his hips, seeking friction he couldn’t get.

Mitch chuckled at the sight. “Am I really about to suck you off in a toilet block, bub?”

“I really fucking hope so,” Pat breathed, lost in desire. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” he laughed softly.

Mitch huffed a laugh, trying to stay quiet. Not wanting to make Pat wait any longer, Mitch slipped his fingertips under the waistband of Pat’s uniform pants, meeting his eyes for assurance.

Pat nodded, and he shifted his hips so that Mitch could pull them halfway down his thighs, his underwear coming with them.

Pat was already hard, and Mitch gripped the base, giving him a few quick strokes to start off.

“You got turned on very quickly,” Mitch commented, pleased to have that effect on his boyfriend.

“Mm, you have a dirty mouth,” Pat replied.

Mitch grinned, deciding it was time to put the younger man out of his misery. He took Pat deep into his mouth, making Pat groan with the stimulation he had so desperately craved.

Pat laced his fingers through Mitch’s hair, and Mitch knew from experience that he’d probably start to push Mitch’s head down without thinking about it, when he got close to his finish.

Normally, Mitch would take his time, sucking Pat off. In general, Pat adored having Mitch’s mouth around him, and Mitch loved working him up slowly, holding out on him slightly to prolong his pleasure, enjoying every desperate sound that escaped Pat.

Tonight, though, they were a bathroom door and a toilet door away from their teammates - he couldn’t take his time. Mitch went straight to what he knew worked.

He sucked Pat repeatedly from base to tip and back, his tongue pressed firmly against Pat’s length, his hand following the movements of his mouth to make sure Pat got as much sensation as possible.

Pat got worked up quickly. He took deep breaths to try not to make any noise, very conscious of their proximity to their celebrating teammates, but all he could think about was the white hot pleasure that his boyfriend was giving him.

As Pat’s pleasure built, he really struggled to stay quiet. He balled his hand into a fist and bit on his knuckles, but soft moans and gasping whimpers still escaped him.

Mitch looked up and met Pat’s eyes, lips stretched obscenely around him, and Pat couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him.

Pat was writhing where he sat, trying to push deeper, and soon, Mitch decided it was time. He took Pat deeply into the back of his throat, letting the younger man have control. Pat took full advantage, fucking repeatedly into Mitch’s mouth.

As Mitch expected, it didn’t take very long. Pat tugged on Mitch’s hair to give him enough warning, and Mitch pulled off just enough to swallow around Pat as he finished with a groan.

Mitch was breathing heavily, and he released Pat, leaning his head forward on Pat’s knee to catch his breath.

Pat’s eyes were still squeezed shut, his chest heaving as he came down from his high.

After a few long moments, they looked at each other, smiling sheepishly.

“Thank you, baby. That was amazing,” Pat gushed, cupping Mitch’s jaw adoringly.

Mitch melted. “You’re welcome. Feel better?”

“So much,” Pat agreed. “At least, enough to get us back to the hotel,” he added.

Mitch chuckled. “Never enough for you, cheeky boy,” he grinned.

Pat leant down to catch Mitch’s lips in a kiss. “Not when I’ve got the sexiest boyfriend in the world,” he reasoned. “Would you like me to…?” Pat gestured towards Mitch’s lap.

Mitch would’ve loved to spend all evening here, with Pat, but they had already been missing from the group for a while. “Thanks, bub, but I can wait. We’ve been gone too long.”

Pat frowned, but he knew Mitch was right. He held a hand out to help Mitch to his feet, standing with him, kissing him once more before they had to be around the group again.

“I don’t think we’re being very discreet,” Pat mused.

“What do you mean?” Mitch frowned. He thought they had been _very_ discreet.

Pat chuckled, gesturing to the top of the cubicle. “Our heads are taller than this stupid barrier when we stand,” he pointed out.

Mitch just shrugged. “Lucky I was kneeling,” he teased.

They left the bathroom after that, washing their hands to pretend they’d been doing normal bathroom things, but Pat’s eyes were unfocused in the best way, his cheeks flushed delightfully.

They both got a new beer out of the esky.

“Go spend some time with the boys,” Mitch suggested gently. “I’ll see Johnno.”

Pat nodded, leaving Mitch with a kiss on the cheek.

Josh and Starcy were nursing beers, sitting in Josh’s locker.

“You two were gone for an awfully long time,” Josh teased, shifting to his left so Pat could sit between them.

Pat blinked. “I just went to the toilet,” he lied.

Josh rolled his eyes fondly, and Starcy laughed.

“Sure, mate. You could’ve at least smoothed Marshy’s hair down, for him,” Starcy pointed out.

Pat groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “Is it that obvious?”

“You were gone for fifteen minutes and came back on another planet, Patty,” Josh said with a chuckle. “And Marshy is _still_ looking at you like he wants to eat you.”

Pat looked across the room to where Mitch was sitting beside Johnno, eyeing Pat from afar without even thinking. Mitch realised they had made eye contact and blushed, ducking his head.

Starcy shook his head. “You boys are something else.”

***

The celebrations continued back to the hotel, late into the night. By the time the boys slipped away from the group, Mitch could barely keep his hands off of Pat.

He unlocked their door with his swipe card, because Pat’s last shot had gone straight to his head, and his face was buried in Mitch’s neck, sucking his skin distractingly.

Mitch held back a soft moan at the sensation as the door clicked open. “Come on, bub, we’re nearly there.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Pat said, without preamble.

Mitch chuckled. “I know, baby. I want that too. But I promised you more than that,” he recalled.

Pat’s eyes widened, but before he could say any more, Mitch shut the door behind them, kicking his shoes off, encouraging Pat to do the same.

“Please touch me,” Pat breathed.

Mitch did one better. He lifted Pat with an arm under his lean thighs, another behind his back, and carried him to the bed, dropping him gently.

Mitch crawled over him, and Pat stared up at him adoringly.

“Kiss?” Pat requested.

Mitch chuckled. He leant down to kiss his boyfriend, holding himself up with a forearm either side of Pat’s head.

Pat, drunk and already very needy, wrapped his leg around Mitch’s calves, trying to buck his hips up against Mitch’s, seeking friction. Athletically, Mitch was able to raise his hips, keeping them away.

Pat whined, and Mitch broke the kiss in response.

“Be patient, bub,” Mitch insisted.

Pat pulled a face. “Want you now,” he replied.

Mitch couldn’t help the warm flush that ran through him at Pat’s words. “I’ll get you there, baby, just relax. Let me make you feel good,” he said gently.

Pat sighed, but he nodded, trusting Mitch.

“Do you want to take this off?” Mitch asked, pulling at the hem of Pat’s uniform top.

Pat nodded, and Mitch shifted off of him so he could undress. Pat slid his hands under Mitch’s top, taking that off, too. Clearly not willing to wait around, Pat started pushing his own pants down without preamble.

“Getting naked so soon?” Mitch asked, raising his eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

Pat scowled at him, unamused. “You should’ve been inside me fifteen minutes ago,” he declared.

Mitch chuckled, shifting to cover Pat’s body with his own again, kissing him once more. Mitch gripped Pat’s length, giving him a few firm strokes as they kissed. Pat moaned, relieved to finally be getting the friction he was craving.

“I want you, Mitchy,” Pat whimpered, bucking his hips into Mitch’s hand, kissing him hungrily.

“Be _patient_ ,” Mitch urged. “We’ve only just started.”

“That’s such a lie,” Pat protested. “What about in the toilets?”

Mitch chuckled, warmth flooding his stomach at the recent memory.

“That doesn’t mean you’re ready to go right now,” Mitch reasoned.

Pat huffed, rolling his eyes. “Then make me ready.”

Mitch’s eyes darkened at the back talk. He shifted so that he was no longer on top of Pat, putting a hand under each of Pat’s knees, encouraging him to bend them.

Pat’s breath hitched, knowing from experience where this was heading. He tilted his hips up expectantly.

Mitch gathered the lube from their bedside drawer. The sound of the cap popping made both of them inhale expectantly. Their eyes met, and Pat gave Mitch the most adoring, trusting smile.

“I don’t need much,” Pat insisted.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Mitch replied, making Pat inhale softly.

Mitch squeezed some lube into his hand, warming it between his fingers before going near Pat. When he finally pressed his first finger inside Pat, Pat squeezed his eyes shut, moaning delightedly.

“Finally,” Pat breathed. “More, Mitchy. I can take it.”

Mitch pressed a kiss to the inside of Pat’s thigh, gently working his finger in and out. It was only being lightly resisted, and Mitch knew he could move things on, but he was enjoying the frustration building in Pat.

Very soon, Pat began to grind his hips against Mitch’s hand, unhappy with the minimal stimulation. Mitch caved, giving Pat a second finger. He worked them into him slowly and carefully, knowing that Pat’s mind was always a minute or two ahead of his body. He didn’t want to hurt him.

“You’re so beautiful, taking my fingers like this,” Mitch murmured, kissing Pat’sinner thigh again. “My perfect boy.”

Pat pouted, touched. “Mitchy, I need more,” he insisted. “Please.”

Mitch wasn’t convinced that Pat was ready, so he decided to distract him as he kept working him open.

“What if we tried something a bit different?” Mitch asked, scissoring his two fingers momentarily before going back to working them in and out, in the way he knew Pat found most enjoyable.

Pat looked down the bed at him, intrigued. “You don’t want me to fuck you, do you?” He asked, disturbed.

Mitch laughed, letting his head drop down against Pat’s thigh momentarily. “No, baby,” he grinned. He paused for a few moments before admitting, “I want to use my mouth.”

Pat frowned. “You suck me off all the time,” he reminded.

Mitch smiled, but he met Pat’s eyes, and Pat understood what Mitch meant.

“Oh,” Pat breathed. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Mitch murmured, finally adding a third finger. “If you are.”

Pat was distracted by the additional stretch, and it took him a few moments to get back on the same page. “I’d really like that,” he agreed.

Mitch’s heart rate picked up. After three and a half years together, they were about to try something they’d never done before.

After a short while, Pat was grinding down against Mitch’s hand, and Mitch was satisfied that he had adjusted enough to the stretch.

Pat whimpered as Mitch withdrew his hand, and Mitch pressed a kiss to his sharp hipbone in apology as he sat up, wiping his hand off on a tissue.

Mitch resettled in front of Pat’s bent legs, meeting Pat’s dark eyes.

“You sure you still want this, bub?”

“Fuck yes,” Pat agreed.

Mitch grinned at his enthusiasm. Pat spread his legs and Mitch leant down, used to having his mouth this close to his boyfriend, but in a different context.

Pat reached down to tangle a hand in Mitch’s hair.

“If you don’t like it, you can stop,” Pat warned Mitch.

Mitch smiled, kissing Pat’s inner thigh. “Thanks, baby. Same for you, always.”

Pat nodded, and with the understanding that passed between them, Mitch leant in and licked Pat’s entrance with a flat tongue.

Pat shivered at the new sensation. “Again,” he requested.

Mitch reached up to grab Pat’s hand, interlacing their fingers before he repeated the action.

Pat moaned softly, wriggling his hips, encouraging Mitch to keep going.

After several repeated licks, Mitch was spurred on by Pat’s responsiveness, pressing the tip of his tongue inside a couple of times.

Pat liked that the most of all, spreading his legs more, pushing Mitch’s head down with his free hand, encouraging him to continue.

So Mitch did. He fucked his tongue in and out, appreciating every enthusiastic noise that left his boyfriend’s mouth.

Mitch got so caught up in the moment that he didn’t hear their hotel room door creaking open until it was too late.

“FUCKING HELL,” Starcy gasped, slamming the door.

The noise gave Pat a fright, and he opened his eyes, looking towards the door.

“Was that Starcy?” Pat asked.

“My head was down here,” Mitch grimaced. “I have no idea,” he admitted.

Pat groaned, dropping his head back down to the pillow. “Do you reckon they’ll come back? Maybe we should lock the door,” he suggested.

Mitch couldn’t think of anything worse than getting up right now, but Pat was right. He got up to shut the door, which gave Pat the opportunity to look at him.

“Why are your pants still on, Mitchy?” Pat frowned.

Mitch shrugged, standing at Pat’s bedside, allowing him to push them down. Mitch stepped out of the clothes, kicking them aside, and Pat opened his mouth expectantly. The height of the bed made the angle work, somehow, if Mitch stepped closer to Pat.

He hadn’t expected Pat to suck him off right now, and it was a pleasant surprise to take his mind off the surprise visitor they had just had.

After about thirty seconds of hot pleasure, Mitch squeezed Pat’s jaw, encouraging him to let Mitch go.

“Don’t want to finish too soon,” Mitch explained gently.

Pat pouted, but he dropped his head back to the pillow, worked up and desperate.

“Please fuck me, Mitchy,” he begged.

Mitch’s own self control was slipping fast, so he decided now was the right time. He got some protection out of the drawer, sliding the condom on before settling between Pat’s legs again, on the bed.

“Ready?” Mitch asked.

“I’ve been ready for hours,” Pat huffed. His cheeks were delightfully flushed, and Mitch had never loved him more.

Mitch chuckled at his words. “Okay, darling,” he agreed, pressing inside Pat’s body.

Pat reached for Mitch’s hand again, and Mitch began to rock carefully into Pat’s body, appreciating every moment.

“You feel so good, baby,” Mitch murmured, pressing in more deeply with his movements.

Pat moaned softly, the longer part of his hair falling into his eyes as he met Mitch’s movements with his hips.

“Been wanting you like this all day,” Pat breathed, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure.

Mitch gripped Pat’s hips and lifted them slightly, fucking in deeper.

“I’ve wanted _you_ like this,” Mitch agreed. “My beautiful boy. So desperate and needy today,” he murmured.

Pat tried to laugh, but broke into a moan instead when Mitch hit his spot. Mitch grabbed his hips once more, at that, ensuring not to change the angle as he repeated the motion.

“I need you every day,” Pat replied.

They stopped talking after that - Mitch was too focused on holding Pat’s hips still, raised off the bed. His biceps were burning, and he was sweating with all of his efforts, but the pleasure building low in his abdomen made everything worth it.

Mitch could tell by Pat’s breathy moans and whines that he was very close, and Mitch was trying to hold out, wanting, as always, for Pat to finish first.

“Feel good?” Mitch asked, knowing the answer already.

Pat tried to open his eyes, but he was so blissed out that they barely cracked open. He hummed affirmatively. “So close,” Pat breathed.

“Come for me, baby,” Mitch whispered. “You’ve been so patient.”

With Mitch’s words, Pat let go. Mitch didn’t want to let go of Pat’s hips, so he was relieved when Pat gave himself a couple of firm strokes, finishing himself off.

Mitch was only a couple of seconds behind him, coming with a groan. He lowered Pat’s hips to the bed gently, pulling out carefully.

Pat whimpered softly at the loss of sensation, dropping his head back to the pillow, still breathing heavily.

Mitch got up to get a washcloth to clean up, but he couldn’t help kissing Pat before he headed to the bathroom.

“You were perfect, baby. I love you so much,” Mitch murmured.

Pat smiled sleepily, pleased with the praise. “I love you more. That was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is also referenced in chapters [37](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659161/chapters/58544212) and [40](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659161/chapters/60331621) of To the end.


End file.
